


Ruining A Pretty Boy

by yanopuedomas



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, FaceFucking, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, my favorite tag yet:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanopuedomas/pseuds/yanopuedomas
Summary: Frank realizes he isn't as top material as he thinks he is in the form of embarrassing but potent kinks.1. Joey2. Quentin3. The Doctor4. Jed
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Quentin Smith, Joey/Frank Morrison
Comments: 16
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s all this shit, huh?” Frank popped a cherry lollipop into his mouth.

“This,” Joey declared, unfolding a laminated map veined with red and blue intersecting lines, “Is the plan for the Legacy job. Remember the girls were talking about this the other day? Looks like their guy actually came through.”

“I don’t remember shit,” Frank told him bluntly, standing above him and looking at the contents of the package. “They better have given us a lot more than a fancy piece of paper.”

“Don’t worry, they did. Look: the plans are here, the blueprints are there, they gave us some tech to counter their new shit - don’t touch that - and four envelopes filled with cash.” He looked up at him, “Do I really need to keep explaining myself?”

“Naw, I hear you.” Frank grinned widely, “What’s all that shit, in the other box?”

“Ammo,” Joey shrugged, “They’re a bit paranoid of security. Nothing crazy, just some freelancers.”

“You told them it wouldn’t be a problem, right?”

“Of course.” Joey quickly recounted the money and stuck it in his backpack, “Do you really not remember discussing this? You said you wanted to spray paint ‘Legion’ over ‘Legacy’ and you were so proud of yourself for coming up with that.”

Frank thoughtfully yanked the lollipop out of his mouth with a slick _pop_. “Doesn’t ring a bell, doll. Doesn’t matter, just get it done. How many do you need?”

“Might take all of us,” he warned. “So stay sober.”

“Too late for that.” Frank chewed off a hangnail. “We’ll knock this shit out tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Joey agreed and folded up the map. Frank watched as his tattooed fingers smoothed the creases and carefully repacked the box. There was a thing or two he’d love to do with those hands.

“So you’re free now then?” Frank prompted with a low purr, sticking his lollipop back between his lips.

Joey grinned up at him with something devious behind his eyes. He dropped his backpack to the side and snatched the candy from Frank’s mouth. He stole a lick with a cheeky wink. “I’m free now.”

A wicked grin split across Frank’s face before he grabbed the lollipop back. He bit into it, sharp splinters filling his mouth before he kissed Joey with fervor. It was more teeth than lip and Joey’s eyes nearly rolled back when Frank bit his bottom lip til he tasted sweet sugar and blood.

“Glad to see you finally have time for me,” Frank snickered as he clasped Joey’s chin with two bony fingers. “You’ve been so busy since you started running the crew behind my back.”

“Hardly behind your back,” Joey chuckled, already unfastening Frank’s heavy belt. “I just make sure shit doesn’t hit the fan, you’ve always been the brains behind it all.”

“Damn straight.” Frank smirked pleasantly and Joey’s fingers eagerly found his dick. He hissed when he grabbed him, warm calloused fingers sliding up and down the sensitive skin slowly.

“That’s it,” Frank purred and scraped his fingernails through Joey’s curls, scratching at his scalp when he began to slowly caress the head of his cock with his thumb. “Don’t tease me babe, I wanna make sure I can fuck you before Jules and Susie get back.”

“Gladly,” Joey licked a broad stripe across his palm and fisted his dick tightly. He jerked his hand down once, hard enough for Frank’s breath to catch in his throat, and then again and again until the glide was slick and hot and smooth and Frank’s eyes were rolling back in his head.

Joey tightened his fingers hard around the crown, twisting back and forth. His dick was flushed and red, leaking like mad from the slit and wet with pre and saliva. Frank grabbed Joey by the shoulders and forced him to his knees. Joey quickly closed his mouth around it and bowed his head. Immediately his warm tongue laved across his cock, leaving wet sticky trails as he hummed lowly.

Frank swore loudly and cinched his fingers into his hair. His mouth was so hot and wet and _perfect_ , his wicked tongue rubbing along the underside of his cock as his lips squeezed the base. He shut his eyes and surged forward, letting the blunt head of Frank’s dick shove down the tiny entrance to his throat. It was a brutal tight fit, so tight it almost didn’t _fit_ , and Frank saw stars burst behind his eyes.

“Shit!” Frank bit out with a sharp groan. He jerked his hips forward and Joey choked but he didn’t let go of his head. Joey grabbed quickly onto his legs, gurgling and gagging around his cock with each relentless thrust of Frank’s hips as he fucked his mouth with abandon. Joey whimpered and screwed his eyes shut, spit and precum dribbling from his swollen lips.

Frank yanked him off to breathe and Joey gasped in great bouts of air. He panted harshly for several moments, wiping his face with his hand.

“Pretty boy with a mouthful of dick,” Frank mocked, grabbing his jaw and forcing his head upwards. Joey barely had a moment to laugh breathlessly before Frank rammed his cock back into his mouth.

Joey moaned around the abrupt intrusion and eagerly flattened his tongue to let him slide his cock as deep as he could. Frank’s hands gripped the back of his head as he rocked into his mouth, the crown of his dick prying open and filling his throat. He fucked Joey’s mouth harder and faster, baring his teeth as his hips snapped at a lightning pace.

Joey choked with every pound, his fingernails carving into the back of Frank’s thigh as he tried desperately to force oxygen into his lungs. Tears trickled down his blissed unseeing eyes. Soon Frank was gasping and cursing, his pace staggering.

Joey nearly retched when a particularly jarring thrust jerked the head of his cock hard at his gag reflex. His mouth tightened around his dick, his throat squeezing hard in distress around the huge blockage. He couldn’t breathe. It was perfect.

Frank grabbed his cheeks and fucked his face harder. Joey carved lines down Frank’s thigh as he kept his mouth open, his eyes back in his head as his mouth was abused and spread open for Frank’s absolute pleasure.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he snarled, “that’s so good babe-” He cut himself off with a sharp groan and abruptly released Joey’s hair, “ _Shit_ , cut it out, ‘m gonna cum.”

Joey pulled off and inhaled with a loud gasp as if he’d been drowning. He panted heavily, blinking swollen tears down his cheeks as he struggled to catch his breath. He wiped his face slowly, his shoulders quaking with every ragged breath.

Frank grinned and grabbed his shoulders, hauling him upright and kissing him hard. Joey gave a breathless chuckle against his lips and licked across his teeth, his mouth sore and aching.

“I just remembered why we’re friends,” Frank purred as he slid onto the table. 

Joey crawled onto his lap and pushed him down. He rocked against him slowly, his jeans grinding roughly against Frank’s aching cock. He swore and dug his fingers into his waist, hissing air in through his teeth as he forced him even lower.

“Look at you all hard and desperate,” Joey snickered and captured Frank’s bottom lip between his teeth. “I haven’t even taken a thing off yet.”

“Then let’s change that, fucker.” Frank clawed at Joey’s shirt. He sat upright and yanked it off, letting it fall to the floor. Licking his lips mischievously, he snagged the hem of Frank’s pants.

“What, want these off?” he laughed the only way he ever did - quick, sharp, and piercing as a blade. “Look at you, gettin’ in the spirit of things. Thought you just wanted to ride me.”

“I do,” Joey agreed, “but first I want you to blow a load down my throat.”

“God,” he moaned and threw his head back, “You’re gonna make me bust just _sayin'_ that.”

Joey smirked wickedly and dropped Frank’s shredded jeans to the floor. The thick silver chain attached to the belt loops hit the cement with a heavy _clunk_. The familiar sound alone had Joey’s mouth watering again.

He grabbed Frank’s calves and squeezed hard, leaving his skin raw and red. Frank sat up on his elbows and swiped his pierced tongue across his lips. He watched him with rapt attention, a lazy smile etching onto his face.

Joey met his gaze, lidded eyes winking as he slowly kissed up his leg. His lips grazed bruises and ink, his tongue laving an old bullet scar. His nails scratched up along the backside of his legs, painting red lines up higher and higher until-

Frank suddenly jerked and let out a high pitched cry.

Joey startled and yanked his hands away, eyes wide as thought he’d been burnt. Frank gaped at him. His pupils were wider than ever, dazed with confusion and something else. His face, oh his _face_ \- his cheeks were rosy and flushed and his lips were parted so beautifully. Joey’s head went light and his dick throbbed.

“Are you okay?” Joey asked thickly, unsure if he should touch him even as every fiber of his being wanted to screw him stupid.

“What did you just do?” he demanded, his voice rough but hesitant.

“I don’t know,” he confessed, “I was barely even touching you.”

“Do it again,” he commanded.

Or tried to.

His voice didn’t come out the way either of them anticipated. It was equal parts hesitant and desperate and Joey had never him sound so _meek_ before. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Frank immediately spotted the look on his face and somehow, impossibly, more color rose to his cheeks.

“Don’t look at me like that!” he snarled, yanking hard on Joey’s hair but he only moaned and rolled his eyes back. “Fuckin’ masochist. Get that mouth busy, hear me?”

Joey snickered but obediently bowed his head. But instead of taking Frank’s cock back into his mouth, he returned attention back to his leg from before. He kissed along the underside of his knee, letting his fingers settle back where they were before.

“ _Ah_ , that,” Frank gasped, his toes curling tight as his head fell back. “ _That!"_

Joey grinned up at him wickedly, the pads of his fingers caressing the tender skin behind his knee. “This? Right here?”

Frank’s hands twisted in Joey’s hair and he bit out a choked sound. Joey watched him, completely bewitched, as he gently stroked between the firm tendons. He whimpered, almost as if he was trying to get away, but his cock was flushed and throbbing like he couldn’t get enough of it.

“God, look at you,” Joey snickered, brushing his knuckle slowly down the area until Frank was quivering and arching. “ _Fuck,_ Frankie, you really love this, don’tcha? How come we’ve never found this before, huh?”

“‘Cause-” he stuttered, “You’ve never fuckin’ t-tried,”

“Who would have thought?” Joey breathed and suddenly took Frank’s cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the shaft, the crown bumping the back of his throat. Frank moaned brokenly and rocked his hips forward but without half the vigor from before.

Frank couldn’t keep his eyes open. Every nerve in his body was lit like fireworks, gushing heat from the tips of his toes to his scalp. He couldn’t register both sensations at once and both of them alternating at a breakneck speed made his head spin. Desperate to hold onto something, Frank gripped the table hard until his knuckles went pale.

Joey laughed as he pulled off his cock with a pleasant slick pop. “That’s right, you’re pretty buzzed right now, aren’t you? Think that’s doing the trick?”

Frank shook his head deliriously, “Naw, it’s- it’s not that. I mean, it’s helpin’, but it’s not why-” He threw his head back and sighed, catching his breath. “ _Ohh_ , you have no goddamn idea, _fuck_ -”

“Trust me, I don’t need to understand it to love watching you _squirm_ for me,” Joey purred, bringing his hand between his legs and rubbing his dick slowly through his pants. He could feel how wet the tip was even through the fabric.

“Hey, I-” Frank stumbled over his words as Joey let him recover, rubbing his hair with his fingers in almost an affectionate manner, “I want- um, I want you to do something for me.”

Intrigued, Joey curled his fingers around Frank’s cock and massaged the shaft tenderly, adoring how slick and wet it was. “What is it?”

Frank wouldn’t meet his gaze and he sealed his lips shut. Joey crooned and leaned forward, prodding his forehead with his. “C’mon. Tell me. Tell me, handsome.”

“You’d never let me live it down,” Frank accused. Frank’s head tilted and he kissed his jaw. “Nah, baby. Not if it was important.”

Trying to distract him, Frank tugged at his pants. Joey complied and lifted his hips, helping Frank lower them. He kicked them off.

“What, want this?” Joey breathed, grasping both his and Frank’s cock in the same tight grip. Frank hissed and closed his eyes but Joey wasn’t satisfied.

“That’s not it,” he noticed, smearing his thumb against his slit. He kissed him hard until he spilled a moan from his chapped lips and he whispered, “Come on, gorgeous. Tell me how to make you feel good.”

Frank threw his arms over his eyes and blushed all the way down his inked neck. It was, Joey realized, absolutely _adorable_. It was never a word he’d used to describe Frank until today. He almost couldn’t fathom it; that spot he found had the capability to succumb the most fearless person he knew.

A wicked sly smirk spread across his face.

“I think know what you want, baby.” Joey smirked, grabbing his thighs with his hands and parting them. Frank _squeaked_.

“Thought so,” he said smugly, reaching and fetching his forgotten backpack. He fetched a nearly empty bottle of lube from the smallest pocket and watched in triumph as Frank whined beneath him.

“Fuck,” Frank choked out when Joey made a show of slowly drizzling the liquid down his cock. He watched, eyes focused entirely, as he slid his hand up and down his length, thoroughly coating every inch.

Frank bit his lip and eagerly lifted his legs higher, leaving enough room to hook his heels over Joey’s shoulders as his slippery fingers slid past his balls and grazed his entrance. He jumped but quickly stilled, nearly melting on the table when Joey kissed him sweetly.

“Keep touching me,” Frank gasped as Joey pushed two fingers inside him. He groaned and ducked his head into his shoulder, bracing his leg higher. “ _Hah_ , fuck. L-like before, c’mon-”

Joey didn’t need to be told twice. As two of his fingers twisted in and out of his hole, stretching him open, he ran his thumb down the inside of his knee. The reaction was as beautiful as it was instantaneous - Frank’s entire body seized and he grabbed onto Joey tightly. He watched as his thighs trembled, his untouched erection flushed a deep painful scarlet.

Frank didn’t know how much longer Joey coaxed him open only that when he finally was pushing inside of him, it filled him up so hot and tight and _full_ he nearly came when he bottomed out. He sobbed and threw his head back, exposing his throat to Joey’s teeth.

Starting slow was brutal. Joey rolled his hips at a painfully gradual speed, groans spilling from his lips each time his crown slid in and out past the tight ring of his hole. It sucked him in like a slick wet vice and every time he pushed in he only wanted to plunge deeper.

When the pain bled from Frank’s wrought gasps and Joey could feel his body begin to give a little more, he purred in satisfaction and rocked his hips forward even further. His cock shoved deep inside, stretching him open where he’d never been breached before.

“Oh fuck, oh _Jesus_ ,” Frank babbled in a slur as Joey set a careful but unforgiving pace, panting hard. Joey grabbed his hip with his free hand, tormenting him again by slowly ticking the back of his knee. 

Frank moaned loudly, unlike anything he’d ever heard before, his back arching off the table. Joey watched, mesmerized, as the fine muscles of his stomach and thighs twitched and flexed. He dipped his head and kissed his chest, laughing at the way Frank accidentally flinched away.

“Easy,” he breathed, planting another for good measure, “Not gonna hurt ya, doll. Relax and let me make you feel good.”

“Fuck you,” Frank snapped but it was cut off abruptly when Joey gave an abrupt hard slam. A sharp cry wrenched loose and his legs threw themselves apart - and _that,_ there it was it. Joey grabbed both of Frank’s calves and yanked them over his shoulders and slammed into him with something furious and brutal that Frank hadn’t seen in him in a very long time.

A scream shredded from Frank’s throat and every muscle in his body locked into place. White flashed behind his eyes and he grabbed blindly onto something, anything, and his fingers clutched desperately onto Joey’s shoulders as he fucked him ruthlessly.

He twisted and sobbed, his neglected cock leaking and bouncing with every slam of Joey’s hips. Frank tried to reach and touch himself, to soothe the worst of the ache, but Joey ripped his hand away and pinned it over his head. 

Tears of frustration burned in Frank’s slitted eyes. His face was contorted and nearly unrecognizable; cheeks flushed hot pink, pretty lips parted and breathing hard, beads of sweat trickling down his brow. His eyes were unfocused and dazed like he’d taken a handful of the narcotics he craved - but there was something raw and shattered and _desperate_ behind those wide black pupils.

“Don’t stop, don’t you fucking stop.” Frank gasped brokenly, “I’ll fucking kill you.”

“I ain’t stoppin’ til you cum on my dick,” Joey laughed out brashly, surging forward and biting his lips until they parted. He slipped his tongue between those pretty pierced lips and found the stud in Frank’s mouth. He toyed with it, licking over it and tugging with his teeth when Frank tried to fight back.

“Like kissing now, do you?” Joey panted, drawing beautiful long whines from Frank’s mouth as he pulled all the way out. He slowly pushed back inside, filling him all over again and watching his eyes roll back into his head.

Over and over he abused him with this, pulling out and leaving him completely empty before sinking back in and watching his hole swallow him to the hilt. Joey swore and his head went light, unable to stop watching Frank’s loosened entrance flutter weakly around the tip of his dick. When he rolled his hips forward, his walls clamped down hard around him, milking and massaging his cock in heat and bliss.

“Joey,” Frank stuttered, his voice shaky, “Joey-”

“What is it, baby?” he breathed, smoothing a large hand up his chest and clawing at his nipples. Frank’s head thrashed to the side and he hid a heartbroken moan behind his palm.

“Keep going,” he begged of him and Joey’s eyes shot up.

Frank doesn’t ask, request, or plead. Frank _demands._ Anything he wants, he gets without a question of blood or sweat and for years Joey strived to keep it that way. That’s how it was and that's how it would ever be.

Until today.

A huge grin spread across Joey’s face, something manic and dark all at once. He grabbed his legs and pushed his knees together, yanking them both straight upright. Frank yelled out, long fingers scrambling for purchase on the slick table, but Joey didn’t give him a moment to steady himself before he pounded into him.

The new position was nothing short of absolute perfection. With Frank’s legs shut, his hole was an even tighter fit and Joey’s cock barely managing to squeeze inside. Two strokes in and Joey could already feel his hips stuttering, struggling to maintain any kind of rhythm as Frank’s insides melted his dick.

Frank was beyond trying to keep quiet. He tried to keep his balance by clinging to the side of the table but Joey was an animal as he fucked him and maintaining any kind of grip was impossible. The sounds escaping him were gorgeous and Joey could listen to them on repeat all day. Shredded sobs, high pitched keens, breathless indiscernible babbles; it was _music_ to his ears. He couldn’t get enough of it.

With shaky hands, Joey snatched Frank’s untouched leg. He threw his knee over his shoulder and licked a path across the ridiculously tender inside of his knee. Frank suddenly came hard with a startled loud cry, his body seizing and tightening like mad around Joey’s cock. He snarled and drove into him, cum spurting from his purpled crown and drizzling his insides with thick white fluid.

Joey kissed him as he rode out the high. His hips moved languidly, sliding his cock in and out of Frank’s wet sticky hole. Slowly but surely the howling in his ears muted and the tingling in each of his limbs ceased.

Frank reached up and grabbed his face as he kissed Joey, fingernails scratching at his stubble. Joey carefully pulled out and his face distorted into a wince.

“I know baby, I’m sorry.” Joey nuzzled his throat and kissed along a line of black ink close to his ear. “How you feelin’, huh?”

“Good. Really good.” he breathed and let his legs drop. His knees throbbed and his thighs were sore but every inch of his skin was tingling. “Didn’t realize you had that in you.”

Joey chuckled and managed to stand up even as his entire body protested, “Honestly, neither did I.”

“Kinda like it,” he shot him a tired wink. “Might have to lose your shit like that again sometime.”

Joey threw the lube back into his backpack and yanked his pants on. Frank watched him for a minute, rather loving watching his sharp back muscles flex as he dipped and bent.

Frank sat up slowly with a thick groan, holding his head. “ _Fuck_. I need another hit, babe. I’m comin’ down and I don’t like it.”

“We’ll get you taken care of,” Joey promised him with a purr, dragging him to his feet and hauling him in for a bruising kiss that left Frank breathless. “C’mon, handsome. We’ve still got some time before the girls get back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love, you horny fuckers.

Frank hurled a dart through the air. It pierced the board in half a beat but landed far off to the left of the black bullseye. He swore and threw his hands above his head, letting the other darts clatter to the floor.

“Fuck this!” he spat out and crossed his arms over his chest, “This game’s rigged and it’s shit and I don’t want to play anymore.”

“Aw, you don’t mean that.” Quentin closed an eye and lined up his shot, “It can’t be rigged if you’re just bad.”

The tip of his tongue peeking between his lips, he slowly drew back his arm before letting it fly free. It stayed perfectly parallel as it cut through the air and landed a mere inch from the center. Grinning, he straightened. “See?”

“You’re lucky you’re cute or I’d cut you,” Frank snapped, sulking to the couch and dropping onto it gracelessly. He sprawled out dramatically upon the cushions, pressing his face into a nearby pillow and groaning in misery.

Quentin threw his last two darts. One landed about as close to the bullseye as the first did, and the third landed dead-on. He brightened and turned to show Frank but he wasn’t budging an inch.

“Hey,” he walked over and prodded his shoulder, “Look, I got a bullseye.”

“Whoa, congrats on your twentieth one today.” Frank drawled, "Wanna prize, big boy?"

Quentin snickered and sat beside him, rubbing a hand through his wiry hair. “What’s with you today, huh? You’re even more cranky than usual.”

“Than usual?” Frank bitched, “I’ll have you know I’m a ray of fucking sunshine.”

“Of course you are,” he agreed and flicked his forehead. Frank finally opened his eyes and shot him an upside down annoyed look.

“Come on, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed,” Quentin persisted, “Usually you last a game or two before you start throwing your darts around like a child.”

“Don’t be stupid, I’m always like this.” he huffed, “You’re just getting all gross and soft on me.”

Quentin hushed him and continued toying with his hair. Frank rolled his eyes but then closed them. Quentin tilted his head and watched him with a small fond smile as he dragged his nails over his scalp, earning a low content rumble.

“Feels nice?”

“No, I’m just making noises for the hell of it,” Frank griped sarcastically but then he accidentally leaned for Quentin’s hand when he pulled it away. Quentin threw his head back laughing and Frank snarled, “Shut up.”

“See?” Quentin mused, patting his hair until he quieted, “So uptight. Know what I think it is? I think you’re stressed.”

“Why would I be stressed?” Frank scowled, “Have you fuckin’ met me, babe? I’m a king. I get to do whatever the fuck I want.”

“Mm, but you don’t, do you? I know a couple jobs went to shit last week. Think that has anything to do with your sour mood?”

“My fucking what? Listen, I don’t know who’s telling you this shit but it’s not true,” Frank told him, “and no one else here would say otherwise.”

“Joey told me.”

“Fuck,” he sighed.

“C’mon, it’s okay to be worn out.” Quentin stroked his cheek with his thumb and Frank acted like it irritated him. “I can go home if you want to take a nap or something.”

“Don’t you go anywhere,” Frank told him hotly and that, Quentin decided, was the sweetest thing he’d ever said to him.

“Alright, I won’t,” he grinned, “but you definitely need to relax. Why don’t we put on a movie or something?”

Frank flopped over dramatically, tossing his head onto his thighs, “Boring! Tell me what your stupid friends are up to, like the one that needs a haircut. I want to watch him choke.”

“Be nice to Jake,” he chastised, “you two are always bickering like cats.”

“Not cats,” he corrected him, “lions. Well, one cat. But I’m the lion.”

“I see,” Quentin teased him and raked his fingers down the back of his neck.

“You can keep doin’ that, by the way. That ain’t half bad.”

“Not too terrible, is it?”

“Don’t get all sappy on me, I’m still mad at you about darts.”

But then Frank closed his eyes and Quentin knew it was a lie. He chuckled and when he slid his nails down his back slowly, Frank let out a slow sigh that was unlike anything Quentin had ever heard before. He blinked in surprise and did it again.

Sure enough, he inhaled slowly through his nose then out his pierced lips. He pressed his cheek harder against his leg this time and Quentin almost shivered.

Despite trying not to draw attention to the discovery, Quentin couldn’t help testing it a little more. He bent his fingers and added a little bite to the sensation when he drew his fingertips up his spine.

“Guh, fuck,” Frank muttered, his bony shoulder blades arching, “keep going.”

It took everything Quentin had not to giggle at such an uncharacteristic reaction. He bit his lip to keep from grinning like mad and scratched again, aiming for the middle of his back and then swaying his hand side to side slowly.

He could feel the shiver that raced up Frank’s spine. He glanced down to watch his thick lashes flutter closed and his heart skipped a beat in his chest.

“So cute,” Quentin murmured accidentally and Frank jerked upright in a fraction of a second, his lip curling into a snarl, “I’m not a fuckin’ _pet_ , asshole-”

Quentin kissed him and he shut up immediately but not without biting his lip in return. His lips parted when he winced and Frank’s tongue slipped swiftly between them. With devious little licks, Frank pried a soft moan from Quentin’s throat.

Never caring much for kissing, Frank grabbed his jaw and pushed his face away, “Enough, c’mon. Keep doing that thing.”

He dropped his head back on Quentin’s folded legs with a huff, pretending the kiss didn’t leave him breathless. Quentin chuckled faintly, already stroking his back again. “Glad to see I’ve finally found something to keep you still for a minute.”

“I hate you,” Frank pushed his face deeper into his lap with a low groan, his voice rumbling against his coarse jeans. It took everything Quentin had not to shudder at the way he lazily rubbed his cheek between his legs.

Quentin slipped his fingers under Frank’s shirt and slid his palm upwards. He drew in a breath but didn’t move. Dissatisfied with this, he began to scratch his back gently over and over, using just a bit of pressure. He moved briskly, not letting his skin acclimate to the rough sensation before dragging it somewhere else.

The difference was nearly tangible. Frank’s mouth dropped open and he gasped, quickly hiding his face into Quentin’s lap. Painted nails dug into his palms and he hissed, “Shit-”

Playful banter teased his lips but Quentin kept quiet, far too intrigued by these beautiful responses to risk making it disappear. Slowly Frank began to relax as he continued stroking his spine, an odd sight for such a frenetic firecracker. His head was heavy on his legs, smudgy eyelids closed and staying that way.

Quentin’s breath caught in his throat when Frank let loose a content low hum, nuzzling his nose into his pants. The vibrations from his throat reached his lips and warmed Quentin’s skin. He closed his eyes tight for a moment, trying to keep from accidentally pressing his thighs together as his cock took an interest in the attention.

Quentin refused to believe that Frank was riling him up on accident but then he accidentally used too much pressure on an upwards draw and the long high moan that tumbled from his chapped lips was nothing short of unholy.

His heart froze in his chest when Frank’s hips arched into the air as he recoiled from the sting so brutal Quentin wondered if he broke skin. He whined and pressed his face harder between his legs and Quentin mouthed a swear when his dick jumped against his jeans.

“Do that again,” Frank gasped, “that was fuckin’ good, do it aga- _ah_ -”

Quentin didn’t need a second invitation. Without thinking he imitated the movement, just a mere inch from the last bout, and Frank jerked as the path he carved burned his skin. His head rolled back with a breathless groan and Quentin stared, infatuated, as the prettiest pink flushed his hollow cheeks.

“Fuck,” he whispered, “like that, baby?”

“Just keep-” Frank stuttered for the first time Quentin ever heard as his shaky fingers dove for his jeans, unfastening the button and yanking down the zipper like his life depended on it. “Keep fucking going.”

Without question Quentin obeyed, far too excited to watch more reactions to consider teasing him. His heart was pounding in his chest as Frank hurriedly pried his cock free from his jeans and he hissed sharply through his teeth when freezing fingers gripped his bare skin.

“Your hand is so cold,” he shivered but Frank only squeezed tighter. In retaliation Quentin scraped his blunt nails hard down his spine, leaving thick red in their wake. Frank shuddered and arched his hips high. His head dropped and his tongue slipped between his lips, wetting them slick before closing his mouth over the head of Quentin’s cock.

Quentin startled and quickly grabbed Frank’s hair, cursing when he accidentally snapped his hips forward. Frank purred deviously, clearly pleased by his response. He teased the side of his crown with the tip of his tongue over and over, just teasing him with tiny licks as he watched his dick grow in his hands.

“Frank,” he stammered, his fingers twitching in his hair, “That’s really good.”

“Stop talking and keep touching me,” he rasped and Quentin couldn’t think of a response to that because he punctuated it by swallowing his cock down to the hilt and engulfing him in wet tight heat that made stars burst behind his eyes.

Without question Quentin scrambled to scratch Frank’s skin. This time he marked up his arms, beginning at his wrists and clawing up his forearms and shoulders until he reached the back of his neck. Frank nearly sobbed.

He twisted and whined around his cock, pulling off before a sharp cry pierced the air. His grip around his cock squeezed with every scratch, harder and harder until the head was flushed purple and sore. Quentin’s hands trembled as they broke the skin, cutting tiny jagged marks into Frank’s body. He aimed for the tattoo of a dagger piercing a Ten of Swords to his hip and carved.

Bright droplets of blood bloomed across Frank’s skin as the prettiest keen tore from his studded lips. He writhed on his lap, twisting this way and that trying to win more of the sensation. Quentin was more than willing to give it to him. He scraped his nails across every patch of ink he could find - the skeletal cobra on his elbow, the double-faced smiley under his ribs - and marred his skin pink and red.

Frank groaned around a mouthful of Quentin’s cock, purring loud and deep through his chest and sending shudders up Quentin’s spine. Sloppily he bobbed his head and tried to slide Quentin’s dick down his throat but a perfectly-timed scratch made him accidentally surge forward.

The head of Quentin’s cock slammed past his mouth and into his throat, a squeeze so brutally tight it had Quentin’s toes curling and his eyes rolling back in his skull. Without thinking he yanked Frank’s head down, tangling his fingers through his hair. He rocked his hips up into the wet heat and immediately felt Frank’s mouth constrict around him. In apology for stuffing his mouth Quentin painted four more lines parallel to his knobby spine which had Frank groaning and dragging his hips against the cushion in a desperate but gorgeous attempt to strive off his own ache.

Quentin yanked his head off his cock and Frank gasped, his swollen lips slick with precum and saliva. He looked up at him with wild dazed eyes, pale cheekbones flushed blotchy pink.

“Look at you,” Quentin whispered. He put his thumb to his lips and Frank sucked on it, hollowing his cheeks and swiping his tongue. “Jesus Christ, Frankie…”

Frank fisted Quentin’s collar and slid onto his lap. Quentin choked on a whimper and dug his fingers into his thighs, watching in awe as Frank rolled his hips against his cock. He bit his lip as pre spilled from his slit, dribbling down his shaft.

“Keep going,” Frank panted, “Keep going, keep-”

Quentin slid his hands beneath his shirt and gripped hard at his shoulder blades, his nails slicing half moons into his skin. Frank melted against him, parting his legs wider and grinding his stiff cock against Quentin’s through his coarse jeans.

Keeping the tight pressure, Quentin scratched and watched as Frank’s jaw dropped and his head fell back in bliss. He couldn’t stop himself from laying feverish kisses up his throat and he delved his hands all the way down to his jeans which he yanked at until Frank snapped from his daze long enough to hurriedly tug them off. He put himself back on Quentin’s lap and met him for a bruising kiss as he fisted both his and Quentin’s dick in his calloused hand.

“I want you to fuck me,” Frank hissed and Quentin choked when he bit his throat to sweeten the deal, “and I want you to keep fucking doing that.”

Quentin’s cheeks burned scarlet in an instant. “I- you? Really?”

He bared his teeth, “Did I stutter?”

“But don’t you… didn’t you say-?”

“Fuck that!” he snarled, hormones and adrenaline prickling under his skin, “Are you gonna fuck me like a man or make me jerk off in my room?”

“Shit, yeah, okay,” he stuttered and accidentally snapped his hips when Frank’s hot palm slid across the tip of his cock, “Fuck, have you- have you got-?”

Frank squeezed his hand until his knuckles went white and an embarrassingly high pitched whimper fell from Quentin’s lips. He grinned wolfishly at him but before Quentin had time to blush, Frank yanked a small bottle from a pocket inside his heavy jacket.

“Jesus,” Quentin gasped, “do you keep that with you everywhere?”

“Only when I know I’m gettin’ you alone,” Frank snickered and dragged his dick against Quentin’s tauntingly as he dribbled some of the lube over a few fingers. Quentin watched, eyes wide and rapt. “Know what you’re doing?”

“Shut up,” Frank kissed him hard as he sunk the first finger into himself. Immediately he purred and his eyes closed but he didn’t give himself nearly enough time before he was rushing to cram in a second.

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” Quentin broke the kiss but Frank only shot him a wink as he pushed his middle finger beside his index. He met him for a sloppy kiss as he craned his hand in a very hasty attempt to open himself up. His shuddered as his wrist swiveled and twisted and Quentin knew it had to hurt but there was something so gorgeous about how desperately he needed him.

“God, you’re hot,” Quentin said thickly, his head spinning when Frank rolled his hips and gave the prettiest whimper. He grabbed his waist hard, bloody nails carving into the tender pale skin there. “I wanna fuck you up.”

“Do it,” Frank panted and dropped his head onto his shoulder, his fingers curling inside him, “C’mon, fuck me, fuck me-”

His breathless little sounds knocked the air from Quentin’s lungs but it didn’t stop him from grabbing for the bottle of lube again. Heart pounding in his throat, he quickly glided a slicked up hand over his dick and tried hard to only minimally twitch his hips towards the touch - even the slightest brush to his crown had a tiny strained whimper pushing past his lips. He tried to meet Frank’s gaze but his head was low and his eyes were transfixed, his shoulders heaving with every shuddering breath.

Quentin opened his mouth but anything he was about to ask was abruptly cut off when Frank pressed the tip of his cock against his hole. He bit down on his lip hard enough to slice it open as he lowered his hips, his mouth slowly parting as the first couple inches of Quentin’s cock shoved inside of him.

Frank sunk his teeth into Quentin’s shoulder as a ragged groan burst out. He scrambled to dig his fingers into his curly hair, yanking back Quentin’s head until his wide eyes were facing the ceiling.

“Holy shit,” Quentin gasped, his hands shaking, “holy shit, that’s so- that’s so fucking tight, fuck-”

“Damn right,” Frank snickered breathlessly, rocking down and taking another inch. His breath caught in his throat but he managed to keep his composure, “What’dya take me for, babe?”

“I just- I didn’t think,” he stammered, “it’d be this hot.”

Gnawing on a lip piercing, Frank lifted himself up. Immediately the sharp pain dissolved but the emptiness left behind wasn’t nearly worth it. He deviously dropped his hips again and Quentin’s cock slid further than before, opening him up deep. He shoved his hand to his mouth and bit a knuckle, a moan made of part bliss and part agony thrumming from his chest.

Thighs quivering, Frank managed a shaky rhythm as he began slowly fucking himself on Quentin’s cock. His sharp nails dug into Quentin’s legs as each tiny thrust was punctuated with a tiny whimper as the blunt head of his dick forced itself deeper, filling his insides.

“Holy fuck,” he groaned, his voice breaking, “fuck, you’re bigger than I thought. That’s not fair.”

Every one of Quentin’s nerves was on fire and it was all he could do not to throw Frank onto his back and nail him right into the shitty sofa. His teeth clenched as Frank tightened hard around his length abruptly, squeezing him hard until he sobbed. He snapped his hips forward and slammed inside Frank deeper than before and the shout that tore from his throat echoed off the walls.

Giving a dark laugh, Quentin grabbed Frank’s hips and yanked him up. Frank’s pupils blew wide and he swallowed a sharp gasp, his hands flying to Quentin’s shoulders to keep steady but he didn’t give him a moment to spare before pounding into him again - harder this time, so hard he could feel the cheap lube give way and brutally stretch him open in a way that was absolutely painful but the way Frank’s eyes rolled back in his skull told Quentin that was exactly what he needed.

Quentin grabbed Frank’s calf and the daze from his eyes vanished. The corner of his lip tugged into a snarl, “What do you think you’re doing, you little-”

He grabbed the switchblade Frank kept behind his right boot and flipped it open. Immediately Frank’s blue eyes shot wide open and Quentin swore he felt his cock twitch against his stomach. One hand at the base of his back, he brought the tip of the blade to the base of Frank’s throat.

Trembling in thrill, Frank’s lashes stuttered closed as Quentin dragged the razor-sharp point lower and stopped at the center of his chest. He twisted it back and forth, a tiny pinprick of red blooming beneath.

“Don’t you fucking tease me,” he snarled but his voice was trembling harder than his legs were and when Quentin shot him a warning glance he nearly caved. His lips sealed and something hard behind his eyes melted and it was the closest thing to an apology Frank was physically capable of.

Pleased, Quentin rewarded him. Using faint pressure he glided the blade down a neat straight line. Crimson swelled in its wake, beautiful droplets of blood gleaming in the shallow light as they trickled down his stomach. Frank’s spine arched as the knife traveled lower, his abdomen tightening and shuddering as his own knife neatly split his skin open.

Gyrating deliriously on Quentin’s length, Frank couldn’t keep back the tiny broken sobs wrenching free. Every inch of his skin Quentin touched left behind a sharp sting that made his head go blank and his cock ache. Fire pulsed in his veins. He couldn’t tell what he needed more of but he needed it now. His body could barely cooperate with him as he shakily straightened his legs and dropped again, panting hard as his hole struggled to accommodate his thick cock pulsating inside of him.

Grabbing the switchblade between his teeth, Quentin grabbed Frank’s ass with both hands and squeezed hard, no doubt leaving tiny purple bruises behind. Hiding his face into the crook of his throat, Frank let himself close his eyes and melt as he rocked his hips back harder and faster, relishing in how deliciously smooth his cock slid in and out of his worn hole.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Frank mewled like a mantra, his voice stuttering at each syllable, “it- I- _hah_ -”

Quentin grabbed the switchblade from his mouth and dug a short deep slice into his ribs. Frank cried out sharply, ice twisting beneath his skin where hot blood ran like a thin river down his side.

“Again-” he blurted out, his voice wet and slurred, “d-do it again-”

Entranced, Quentin decided to try something. He yanked hard on Frank’s hair to force his head back and he pressed the steel against his throat. As Quentin held his breath and watched, Frank’s eyes slid closed and his pretty plush lips parted.

He submitted. Quentin couldn’t hide his smirk.

“Want me to cut you, baby?” he breathed.

“Yeah,” he whimpered in a voice Quentin had never heard before, “God, fuck yeah.”

Eyes narrowing, he pushed down and moved the knife across his throat. Frank trembled above him, doing beautifully for Quentin as he cut the skull on his throat in half. He surged forward and licked a stripe up the side of his neck, smearing blood on his fingertips as he scratched at the fresh wound.

Frank rode him harder, his knees throbbing as he tried so hard to fuck himself as fast and rough as he needed it. Messily he met Quentin for a kiss and, to Quentin’s amazement, didn’t break it even when his shoulders began to heave with each breath.

Frank clawed Quentin’s cheeks as he slammed up and down with fervor, chasing his release. He sobbed with each desperate thrust, zeroing in on the precise spot that made his mouth water. When Quentin drew a curve from the inside of his hip down the tender inside of his thigh, his entire body quaked.

Frank cut off a yell when he sunk his teeth into Quentin’s neck. He didn’t even have time to recoil from the nasty bite before Frank’s walls closed down around his cock so hard he couldn’t breathe as Frank’s cock leaked messy white across his shirt. Even during his orgasm Frank ran himself ragged as he kept dragging himself back and forth, Quentin’s purpled cock massaged by his tender overstimulated insides milking him again and again until he couldn’t see straight.

“That’s it,” Frank sighed breathlessly, his voice an octave higher and his bloodshot eyes dazed with delirium, “Cum in me, come on. I’m yours, baby, just fuckin’ take it.”

With a snarl, Quentin lost his resolve. He shoved Frank off his lap and put him over the arm of the sofa. Startled, Frank barely had a second to grab on before Quentin rammed back inside him all at once. He gave a mangled groan and hung his head but it fell on deaf ears as Quentin slammed into him with abandon.

It was all Frank could do to survive the next minute. Quentin was an unrecognizable beast as he fucked into him and Frank couldn’t even begin to stifle all the carnal sounds falling free.

Through the endorphins and haze and lust Frank tried to remember if they had the hideout to themselves but for the life of him he couldn’t remember who else might be here. Jules or Joey? _Susie?_ Fuck if he knew. It didn’t matter - it was too late now and Frank wouldn’t hesitate to shank Quentin if he stopped now.

Quentin grabbed one of his legs and yanked it to the side, exposing him further and making red flush from his brow to the top of his shoulders. Tears blurred in his eyes as the intrusion inside him churned his gut faster, the head of his cock scraping roughly and leaving behind a dry sharp ache that sent thick tingling threads up from the tips of his toes to his scalp.

“Wanna be good and let me cum inside you?” Quentin dragged his nails down across his spine before following the path with the blade. Pink blended with dark red as Quentin scratched patterns into his skin - crossing, swirling, spiraling - until the pale plane was a piece of abstract art. Beneath him Frank writhed, nodding so fervently it sent tears spilling down his cheeks. He could feel tiny drops of blood dribbling down, leaving behind slick wet trails.

Quentin came so hard Frank could feel his length twitch inside of him as cum spurted deep inside him. He pressed his face into the cushion with a muffled whimper, unable to resist arching his hips against Quentin’s as he gradually ceased. Panting hard enough to fill the room, Quentin placed his warm palm between his shoulder blades.

Frank purred as the cuts bit into his skin, flushed and agitated by Quentin’s touch. It distracted him enough that Quen was able to gently pull out. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, absolutely hating how much he wanted him back inside.

“You good?” Quentin chuckled softly, eyeing a particularly deep gash that glinted in the light. Frank’s shaky elbows were somehow able to prop himself up and he shot a grin over his shoulder.

“Never been better, dollface,” he crooned, slowly sliding back onto the couch. “Look at that fuckin’ smug face. Enjoy yourself, did you?”

Quentin blushed deeply and grabbed for his jeans in a scrambled haste, as though he’d only just remembered they just fucked in the living room. “You could, um… you could say that.”

Frank’s arms were heavier than lead and he couldn’t move his legs if he wanted to. He sighed and tipped his head back, slitted eyes watching as Quentin dropped onto his lap. He scoffed but tugged him closer, threading a hand into his hair. He yanked once and Quentin was all too happy to meet him for a single hard kiss.

Frank fished a carton of cigarettes from the back pocket of his abandoned torn jeans and tiredly fiddled with the lighter until he successfully lit it. The first drag was perfection and the nicotine buzz was the perfect fallback. Quentin plucked it from between his fingers and stuck it between his lips.

“That was my first time, um,” he exhaled between his teeth, “being on top.”

Frank looked at him sarcastically, “Naw.”

“Don’t be a dick,” he flushed and flicked ash at his bare chest. Frank yelped.

Quentin put the cigarette back between Frank’s studded lips who took a greedy drag as he padded across the room. Frank threw his legs across the couch, counting the bleeding red lacerations across his chest. 

“And you were barely on top,” he barked out a laugh, twisting onto his stomach and relishing how sore every inch of his body was, “I went easy on you! Next time you won’t be so lucky so you better buckle up, buttercup.”

Quentin returned and sat beside him, “I look forward to it,” he said and dropped something beside him. Frank reluctantly blinked his eyes open, looking at the trio of brightly colored darts.

“The fuck, this again?” he picked one up, “You know I’m gonna kick your ass, right?”

“Scared I might win again?”

“In your dreams, daddy’s boy,” he cackled, “I could crush you in three turns.”

“Prove it,” Quentin challenged brightly and kissed his nose. Frank lunged and tried to bite him but he pulled away fast enough.

“You’re on, punk,” Frank declared and got to his feet, “Whoever wins tops next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we're cranking things up a notch. Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> My ultimate goal is to make Frank bottom for every guy in this game in some obscure ways, so drop any character/kink requests below if you want to see something specific wink wonk.


End file.
